Pakt des Fünften Elements
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Vier Elemente verursachen ein agnz schönes Chaos.Aber fünf bringen die Apokalypse!


Autor: Snake of the darkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Titel: Pakt des fünften Elements

Teil 1 / 1

Genre: Dark - Harry, Fantasy, Shonen ai, Drama, Humor, OOC

Art: Harry Potter

Words:

Betaleserin: Sinia

Erstkorrektor: Ares van de Bourgh

Rechte: Bei J.K. Rowling außer den 4 Elementen und Harrys neuen Namen.

Paring: Severus Snape + Harry Potter ( oder auch Honey o )

Godric ´ Ric ´ Gryffindor + Salazar ´ Dark ´ Slytherin

Widmung:

Sinia wegen dem betan

Tolotos

Druhle

Jazar

Dhana

Ulli mega knuddelte

Anna mega knuddelte

Meinen Bruder Ares o

Kleiner Lord

TomHarry

Und alle die Kommentare schreiben

„reden" Wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken / Gedanken oder Gedankensprache (Am Anfang zwischen Honey und Harry)

Parsel + Schlangensprache

Wer Shonen ai nicht mag der sollte gleich wieder gehen!

Ansonsten viel vergnügen!

Ich habe noch einmal alle Charas zusammengefasst damit ihr nicht durcheinander kommt.

Bei Fragen stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung. (Bilder im Steckbrief unter der Ff zu sehen )

Element: Feuer

Name: Grégoire

Nachname: de Fransac

Haare: blonde Haare und rote Spitzen

Augenfarbe:grüne Augen

Rasse:Halbdämon

Element: Luft

Name: Joel

Nachname: Lavitar

Haare: grau- blaue Rückenlange Haare

Augenfarbe:silberne Augen

Rasse:Elb

Element: Wasser

Name: Duane

Nachname: Stiles

Haare: hell / dunkelblaue Haare

Augenfarbe:blaue Augen

Rasse:Veela/Vampirmix

Element: Erde

Name: Jay

Nachname: Mile

Haare: rot- braune Haare

Augenfarbe:dunkelbraune Augen

Rasse:Erdelb

Element: Dunkelheit

Name: ( Harry ) aber umgangssprachlich Honey

Nachname: Potter

Haare: schwarze haare, bis zum Po fallende Haare

Augenfarbe:violett/grüne Augen

Rasse:Vollstrecker/geborener Vampir

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei lesen und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar.

Pakt des fünften Elements

Endlich.

Endlich hatte sie Dumbledore entschieden in seinem eigenen Revier geschlagen.

Nun gehörte das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens den Todessern.

Seine Leute waren gerade dabei das ganze Gebäude auf den Kopf zu stellen, sie suchten nach allen möglichen, Papieren oder halt Gegenständen die sie brauchen konnten.

Severus entdeckte durch zufalle einen art Geheimgang.

Nun war er verpflichtet sofort dem Meister persönlich Bericht zu erstatten.

Es war verwunderlich das er davon nichts gewusst hatte.

Was für Geheimnisse hatte der Alte Mann noch vor ihnen?

Was verbarg sich dort unten?

Nun war an den Privaträumen seines Lord angekommen.

Er klopfte und wurde hereingerufen.

„ Ah, mein Giftmischer.

Was hast du gefunden, dass du hier auftauchst!

Muss ja wichtig sein…", man merkte das der Lord sich mehr erhofft hatte.

Sie hatte viele Pläne des Ordens gefunden und nutzten diese Kenntnisse dafür, ihnen die Suppe zu versalzen, aber viel wert waren diese Informationen nicht.

„ Ja, My Lord.

Ich habe einen Art Geheimgang entdeckt.

Ich denke sie sollten sich das selber ansehen, vielleicht verbirgt er etwas was Dumbledore vor allen verstecken wollte.", Severus sah ihm nicht direkt in die Augen, als er ihm das neueste Berichtete.

„ So, so.

Dann wollen wir mal.", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und erwartet von dem Lehrer das er ihm genau zeigte wo er diesen Gang entdeckt hatte.

Das tat dieser auch.

„ Lumos!", Toms Zauberstab fing an zu leuchten und erhellte einen langen Gang.

An den Wänden hingen Spinnweben und überall war unberührter Staub zu sehen.

Hier war schon ewig niemand mehr gewesen.

„ Holle Lucius.

Er wird uns helfen hier alles zu durchsuchen.", Severus verbeugte sich und kehrte etwa zehn Minuten später wieder zurück, Lucius im Schlepptau.

Riddle stand immer noch an dem Platz an dem Snape ihn verlassen hatte.

Alle drei machten sich auf die Suche nach etwas ausschlaggebenden was die Kerker anging die sie gerade entdeckt hatten.

Lucius fand etwas, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, sondern drehte sich nur um und verließ den Raum wieder.

Tom sah ihn an.

Der Malfoy war noch blasser als sonst.

„ Hast du etwas interessantes gefunden?", fragte er seinen Inneren Todesser.

Dieser nickte und lies sich auf einen von Severus gezauberten Stuhl fallen.

„ Ich wusste dass der Alte einen an der Bírne hat aber DAS hab selbst ich ihm nicht zugetraut.", murmelte Malfoy, Tom zog nur galant seine Augenbraue hoch.

Was bedeutete das?

Was meinte Lucius?

Mit einem Schulterzucken betrat er den Raum aus dem sein blonder Freund eben so blass herausgekommen war.

Was er dort sah ließ ihm das blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Nicht nur die Ausstattung war grausam, die reinste Folterkammer.

Aber selbst das war noch nicht das Ausschlaggebende für die Blässe des Oberhauptes der Schwarzmagier.

An Magischen Ketten gebannt, schwebte ein zierlicher Körper an der wand.

In einen Kristall eingeschlossen, besaß dieses Wesen trotz allem die Macht ihnen zu zeigen was es zu dem Zeitpunkt hier an diesem Ort empfunden hatte.

Tom sah bunt durcheinander gewürfelte Bilder und schien sie gedanklich zu ordnen.

Er bemerkte nicht das Severus hinter ihn getreten war, dieser legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„ Tom…

Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun.

Seine Banne verhindern jede Hilfestellung.", bemerkte Snape leise.

Er billigte diesem Wesen seine Totenruhe zu, er glaubte daran dass alles wiedergeboren wurde.

Wenn man dieses Recht missachtete dann strafte sich das irgendeinmal.

„ Nein…

Es ist kein Mensch im Lebendigen Sinn.

Ich glaube eher das, das ein Abbild einer Seele ist die Getrennt wurde.", flüsterte Tom ehrfürchtig.

Wie auf befehl, schimmerte plötzlich etwas Silbernes vor dem Körper auf.

Toms schritt ehrwürdig an das Wesen heran was nun erschienen war.

Es war hübsch anzusehen, ein kleines Wesen, eine Fee.

Sie hatte schwarze Haare und leuchtend gelbe Augen, wie die des Mondes.

„ Willkommen.

Ich habe lange gewartet, dass jemand kommt der nichts Böses im Sinne hat.", erklang ihre melodische Stimme, sie war leise aber dennoch gut zu hören.

„ Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?", wollte Tom wissen.

„ Seit die Seele meines Meisters getrennt wurde.

Und das war vor Siebzehn Jahren.", erwiderte sie freundlich.

„ Warum tat Dumbledore das dir und dem Jungen an?", er ging davon aus das, das es sich bei diesem Wesen um einen jungen handelte da die Fee von einem meister gesprochen hatte.

„ Dass ideal das mein Herr aufwies als er gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war gefiel diesem Senilen Mann nicht.

Doch ich war schneller als er, mein bann bewirkte das die zweite Seele die ihr hier seht, unbeschadet blieb.

Der Alte Mann wollte sie vernichten, fürwahr sie ist mächtig, sie würde ihn töten meinte er.

Und das wird er tun, er ist unter dem Sternbild der Kassiopeia geboren.

Sie beschützt ihn durch mich.

Ich bin der Wächter.", erzählte sie Tom was passiert war.

Dieser schwieg eine Weile, er wusste das es Menschen gab die unter Planeten oder Sternbildern geboren waren aber das sie schon am Anfang ihres Lebens so erkenntlich mächtig waren war schon seltsam.

„ Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Severus nun nach, er wollte das kleine Wesen was mittlerweile auf Toms Hand saß und sich an seinem Finger festhielt, schon mit Namen ansprechen.

„ Ich habe keinen Namen, mein Herr war noch zu jung als das er mir hätte einen geben können.", erwiderte die Fee traurig und ließ ihre Flügelchen geknickt hängen.

„ Wie wäre es mit Kassiopeia?

Du bist der Wächter deines Herrn und sie heißt doch so.

Außerdem ist es ein schöner name.", mischte sich nun Lucius ein, er hatte einen Faible für Namen aller art.

Kassiopeia war wieder glücklich und versprühte ein wenig von ihrem Staub, die Luft glitzerte in ihrer Umgebung.

Tom lachte leise auf.

Wurde dann aber wieder ernst, denn es musste jetzt beratschlagt werden was zu tun war.

„ Was machen wir jetzt?

Denn bann lösen und hoffen das die Seele ihre andere Hälfte findet?", fragend sah er auch

Kassiopeia mit an.

Alle schwiegen, es gab da seien Vor- und nachteile.

„ Ich glaube ich kann es verantworten den Bann zu lösen.

Den Teil der Seele den ihr seht, wird automatische nach seinem Gegenpart suchen und sich wieder mit ihm vereinigen, er wird also nicht verloren gehen.

Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch da, ich werde schon auf meinen Master Acht geben, keine Sorge.", fing die Fee an zu erzählen, es war keine schlechte Strategie.

„ Was wirst du tun wenn du wieder bei deinem Herrn bist?", Lucius war mal wieder viel zu neugierig.

„ Ich weiß noch nicht aber ich denke, ich werde ihn erst einmal darin unterstützen sich an diesem Mann zu rächen der ihn zu einem Outlaw (1) gemacht hat.

Er hat es gewagt den Namen und den Titel des mächtigsten Elements der Welt zu beschmutzen, das wird dem Lord der Dunkelheit nicht gefallen.

Verschmelzen die beiden Seelen wieder zu einer dann wird sich Licht und Dunkelheit begegnen.", mit leiser dunkeler Stimme sprach Kassiopeia diese Legende aus.

Es herrschte schweigen zwischen den vier Anwesenden Personen beziehungsweise Wesen.

„ Es wird Zeit.", erklang wieder die nun melodische Stimme der kleinen Fee.

„Versiegelt durch das licht,

Verschlungen durch die Dunkelheit,

Verzage nicht,

denn wenn er dich trifft,

wird nichts so wie es vorher war!

Magie des Feuers im Osten,

Magie der Luft im Westen,

Magie des Wassers im Süden,

Magie der Erde im Norden!

Erhört das Gebet der Priesterin der Io (2)!

Das Fünfte Element kehrt heim,

nicht klein,

aber rein von aller Schuld.

Er wird den Mensch suchen

und finden,

der es wagte

und dann verzagte,

das Element zu vernichten drohte.

Save the last dance!

Mondlicht, schein!", warne die Worte der Fee.

Das Mondlicht war also die Waffe gewesen mit der die Priesterin den Teil der Seele beschützt hatte die Dumbledore vernichten wollte.

Nun würde das beginnen was der Alte Mann so fürchtete.

Der letzte Tanz der Dunkelheit!

Deswegen war die Frau zu einer Fee geworden, weil sie über die Seele wachte bis jemand kommen würde der nichts Böses im Schilde führt!

Währenddessen in Hogwarts.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich dort versammelt, da sie ja im Moment kein Hauptquartier mehr hatten.

„ Was meinst du Albus ob sie die Seele die du so heldenhaft gebannt hast schon entdeckt haben?

Sie haben Snape bei sich er ist schlau er wird den gang finden!", fragte ihn Arthur Weasley gespannt.

Diese dummen Leute dachten doch tatsächlich dass die Seele gefährlich für die Allgemeinheit war, dabei war sie ihm nur zu mächtig geworden.

Das Mal das diese Tortur hinterlassen hattet machte den Jungen zu einer Berühmtheit!

Wie dämlich waren diese Schlammblüter denn!

Zu dumm, denn keiner war ihnen bisher auf die Schliche gekommen.

Fast keiner jedenfalls.

Nun meldete sich nämlich ein junger Mann aus reicher Adelsfamilie an um etwas zu sagen.

Er meldete sich nicht häufig und war eher unauffällig was die Ordenstreffen und die Aufträge gegen den Dunklen Lord angingen.

„ Lassen wir einmal Grégoire de Fransac zu Wort kommen.", meldete sich nun Molly Weasley, sie wusste nicht wie sie den jungen Mann einschätzen sollte.

Er war ruhig und zurückhalten, hatte fabelhafte Manieren und war reich.

Am liebsten würde sie ihre Tochter Ginny mit ihm verheiraten aber er lehnte mit ausgesuchter Höfflichkeit ab.

„ Ich danke ihnen, Mrs. Weasley.

Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen was diese ´ heldenhaft gebannte Seele angeht´.

Wie sie die Tat schildern, Direktor Dumbledore kann es nicht gewesen sein.

Ich verstehe mich seit Kindesbeinen an auf sehr gut darauf, was Seelen angeht.

Wie sie ja selbst wissen trage ich nicht nur eine Seele in mir.

Deshalb gehe ich stark davon aus das sie versucht haben einem Menschen die Seele zu entziehen um ihn zu schwächen.

Als das aber nicht klappte haben sie die Seele durch Bannflüche getrennt.

Das hatte zu folge das, dass Opfer eine Blitzförmige Narbe davon trägt.", erläuterte er mit einer Lehrerstimme und Albus schien das zu missbilligen.

Ja der Mann hatte einen Scharfen Verstand und das wurde ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis.

„ Sie wollen Albus also als einen Lügner darstellen!", fauchte ihn Arthur Weasley an.

„ Sagen wir so, ich habe es offen gelegt weil ich es unwiderruflich beweisen kann dass er gelogen hat!", meinte er kalt zurück.

„ Und wie wollen sie das tun!", zischte ihn nun Molly an.

„ Nun fangen wir von ganz vorne an so das es auch jeder versteht.

Wie sie alle wissen fließt in meinen Adern altes Zauberblut.

An einem verhängnisvollen tag aber tötete Samuel le Bihan meine Ganze Familie und versuchte es auch bei mir.

Doch durch einen Blutschutz war ich geschützt.

Also versuchte er meine Seele zu zerstören, ich kann von mir behaupten das ich nicht gerade schwach bin ich konnte ihn aufhalten.

Er entzweite also mein Innerstes so dass ich immer schwächer wurde.

Dieses Ritual war die reinste Folter.

Damals war ich gerade neun Jahre alt, es hinterließ eine blitzförmige Narbe!

Ich werde sie ihnen im Anschluss zeigen.

Es geht noch weiter, als Samuel schwach war, entkam mein anderes Ich und kehrte zu mir zurück.

Seit dem bin ich auf der jagt nach ihm und seiner Bande.

Ich fand sie auch und ich verhörte sie auf peinlichste Weise, was bedeuten soll das ich sie gefoltert habe bis sie mir sagten wer den Befehl dazu gab meiner Familie und mir das anzutun.

Er sagte mir nur einen Namen aber er reichte aus um den verantwortlichen zu finden!

Er sitzt hier im Raum!

Ist es ihnen wieder eingefallen Dumbledore!", er sah ihn direkt mit diesen nun gelben Augen an, die er damals so verfluchte den diese Fähigkeit versprach macht.

Dann erhob er sich und einkleidete sich so das man auf seinen Hals sehen konnte.

Dort befand sich deutlich sichtbar die Blitznarbe die alle von dem Wunderknaben kannten.

„ Das ist die Kennzeichnung eines Geächteten!", knurrte er den Mann an denn er das alles zu verdanken hatte.

Als alle anderen verbissen oder ungläubig schwiegen fuhr Grégoire fort.

„ Meinen Informationen nach gibt es nur einen Jungen der ebenfalls so einer Narbe besitzt.

Tja es war halt Pech das sie so offen zu sehen ist.

Sonst wären sie ja so davon gekommen aber nun musste sie ja anfangen eine neue Lüge um einen Waisenjungen zu spinne, die ihnen jeder abkaufen würde.

Es ist Pech das es nur noch wenige gibt die von den Alten Ritualen wissen.

Und ich für meinen teil hoffe das der Dunkle Lord die Seele die sie gebannt haben findet um sie dem jungen wiederzugeben.

Ich garantiere dafür dass es ihm nicht gefallen wird, schließlich verbinden sich zwei Seiten in ihm, das fünfte Element kehrt nach Hause zurück.

Ich bin eine der Vorboten, denn in diesem Moment nimmt der Schutzstern das Siegel von ihm.

Bald, Dumbledore, bald wird er vollständig genesen sein und dann beginnt die Apokalypse!", Lord de Fransac stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

Drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal zu der irritierten menge um, die meisten hatten Angst, er lächelte als er das sah.

„ Joel wird der zweite sein der sich wieder bekennt.

Die Luft ist das nächste Element.", mit einer Handbewegung lies er alle Kerzen erlischen und zündete sie dann wieder mit seiner Magie des Feuers an.

„ Ich bin das Feuer.

Merkt euch meinen Namen.

Grégoire de fransac wird wiederkommen mit dem fünften Element!", damit verschwand er in einer Wand aus Feuer.

Wieder im Blackhaus.

Kassiopeia sah auf die Seele, langsam lösten sich die Ketten auf, das licht wurde heller und fing langsam an sie zu blenden.

Dann zersplitterte der Kristall der den Körper der Seele gefangen gehalten hatte.

Eine Flutwelle der Magie verspürten die Anwesenden von der Seele, als sie die Augen wieder aufmachten sahen sie nur bunte Teilchen im Raum herumschwirren.  
Es sah fast aus wie Feenstaub.

Diese war auch noch da und sah sie lächelnd an bevor auch sie verschwand.

Bei den Muggel, also den Dursleys.

Harry stand an die Wand gedrängt, von seinem Onkel bedroht.

Dieser hielt einen Gürtel in der Hand, er wollte ihn mal wieder bestrafen.

Aber er hatte as Fenster nicht zerschlagen, Dudley und seine Gang hatte es getan aber davon wollte Vernon nichts hören, sein Sohn tat so etwas nicht!

Es waren nur noch etwa fünf Schritte zwischen ihnen.

Ein greller Lichtblitz fuhr durch den Raum und Harry schloss die Augen.

Sein zweites Ich drang in den wehrlosen Körper ein.

Es übernahm seinen Körper für diesen Moment.

Die Augen zeigten Deutlich dass er nicht mehr Harry vor sich hatte.

Kassiopeia saß auf seiner Schulter und bedachte den muggel mit einem abschätzigen blick.

„ Muggel!

Du wagst es den Jungen anzurühren!

Wie blind bist du eigentlich, dein fetter Sohn und seien Gang haben das Fenster zerstört!", er zischte ihn an und darauf wich der Dursley auch zurück, er sah in eiskalte violette Augen.

Aber Honey lies sich das nicht gefallen mit einer weiteren Bewegung hatte er eine Art Taschenspiegel in der Hand, die Fee übernahm alles Weitere.

Sie zauberte das Bild in den Spiegel, Honey hielt ihm Vernon unter die Nase der nun sehen konnte dass es wirklich sein Sohn gewesen war und nicht Harry.

Er wurde blass, sah aber Honey direkt an.

„ Wer bist du, du bist nicht Potter!", kam es ängstlich nun von Petunia Dursley.

„ Falsch!

Zum teil bin ich Harry, aber wir wurden getrennt als er ein Jahr alt war, nun bin ich wieder da!

Zwei Seelenstücke wie wir beide werden bald wieder eins werden und dann gnade euch Luzifer!

Ich bin das fünfte Element und ich kenne keine Gnade!

Ich werde euch dann mit Dumbledore untergehen lassen!", knurrte er bevor er sich umdrehte und in den zweiten Stock hinaufstieg.

Erst dort gab er Harry seinen Körper wieder.

/ Tut mir leid, Harry.

Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen das er dir wehtut., entschuldigte sich Honey bei Harry.

Harry war perplex, dass war zufiel für ihn, er musste sich erst mal auf sein bett setzen.

/ Wir waren einmal eins, fragte Harry nach, er wusste nicht ob er alles richtig verstanden hatte.

/ Ja, als wir ein Jahr alt waren, zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir eine Seele., bestätigte er Harry.

/ Warum sind wir es denn nicht mehr, er wollte wissen warum seine Seele getrennt wurde.

/ Nun als fünftes Element waren wir Dumbledore zu mächtig.

Er wollte mich eigentlich beseitigen aber unser Schutzstern rettete mich.

Der Alte Mann aber versiegelte mich siebzehn Jahre lang in einem Geheimen Kerker des Blackhauses.

Ich denke mal das der Kerl mit den roten Augen den Schutzmechanismus gelöst hat der mich an das Haus fesselte., gab Honey preis.

Harry war erstaunt das es sein eigentlicher Erzfeind war der seinem Zweites ich geholfen hatte.

/ Aber was machen wir den jetzt, Harry wusste nicht was er denken beziehungsweise tun sollte.

/ Dumbledore ist auf den Weg hierher um uns zu töten.

Wir haben die Möglichkeit heute beide zu sterben oder wieder zu einer Seele zu verschmelzen.

Wir teilen dann alle Erinnerungen miteinander und auch die Macht die ich besitze die dir genommen wurde wird durch deine Adern fließen!

Dann erwacht aber auch das fünfte Element!

Die Dunkelheit ist sehr mächtig und kann zum Guten oder zum Schlechten verwendet werden.

Aber wir wären dann nicht allein sondern hätten die anderen vier Elemente auf unserer Seite.

Du wirst es dann in meinen Erinnerungen lesen., erklärte er seinem anderen ICH.

Er hoffte dass Harry das verstehen würde.

Denn nur wenn sie eine Einheit waren konnte sie siegen.

Zwei Seelen in einem Körper würde nur zu Missverständnissen führen.

/ Lass dir Zeit noch ist er nicht hier., Honey bemerkte nämlich das Harry nervös war weil er dachte das er sich sofort entscheiden musste.

Aber das würde nichts bringen denn unter Zeitdruck fällt man keine gute Entscheiden.

Potter zuckte zusammen er spürte Dumbledore in der Nähe.

/ Ok, machen wir es.

Mehr als schief gehen kann es nicht., Harry hatte Angst aber das war normal, er hatte das noch nie gemacht geschweige den eine Ahnung wie es funktionierte.

/ Hab keine Angst.

Lass alle Gedanken frei sein.

Es wird auch nicht wehtun, höchstens ein wenig kribbeln., Harry hörte heraus das der andere ihn mochte.

Dieses Gefühl half ihm, sich zu entspannen.

Nun lag er auf dem bett und spürte wie sich die Seele seines anderen ICHS manifestierte.

Nun sah Harry, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, einen Geist vor sich.

Der junge Mann hatte langes weich fallendes schwarzes Haar und violette Augen, sie strahlten unglaubliche wärme aus.

/ Schau nicht so…, bat Honey ihn.

/ Warum nicht, als Harry das sagte streckte er die Hand aus, er war nun selber ein kleiner Geist.

/ Ich mag es nicht sonderlich wenn man mich mustert.

Ich meine ich sehe doch nicht anders aus, als alle anderen…, murrte Honey.

/ ach was.

Ich find du bist hübscher als alle andere die ich bisher gesehen habe.

Und das will bei Malfoy - junior schon was bedeuten, offenherzig lachte Harry ihn an.

/ Ist der hübsch, fragte Honey ihn offen heraus.

/ Nein.

Ich find ihn hässlich zu arrogant und selbstgefällig ohne ende außerdem klatscht er seine Haare immer mit Gel an, sieht beschissen aus., beschrieb Harry, Draco um seinem anderen ich ein Bild zu verschaffen.

/ Hört sich lustig an., murmelte Honey und nahm die dargebotene Hand nach anfänglicher Scheu an.

Das licht war atemberaubend schön und warm.

Zwei Geister verschmolzen wieder zu einem einzigen.

Dennoch hielt Harry seine Potter gestalt noch aufrecht, er wollte Dumbledore schocken.

Regungslos verharrte er auf dem bett und sah sich die Bilder der Folter an die er im Alter von einem Jahr hatte mitmachen müssen an.

Er sah aber auch wie Tom mit der Fee redete und diese ihn endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreite.

Sein Magielevel stieg um ein mehrfaches an, er spürte wie der Mond ihm seine Macht lieh.

Aber am meisten faszinierte ihn die schwarze Magie die durch seine Adern schoss, als wolle sie ihn ein zweites Mal zum leben erwecken.

Sein Wissen was die Höhere Magie anging nahm zu, seine Sinneswahrnehmungen wurden schärfer.

Seine Ohren nahmen jedes Geräusch war, auch das Flügelschlagen von Kassiopeia die um ihn herumschwebte.

Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens vernahm Harry die Stimme seines Direktors.

„ Was meinst du, Arthur, was werden wir vorfinden!

Hatte Grégoire de Fransac recht und wir werden das fünfte Element vorfinden?

Ich für mein Teil glaube das nicht, auch wenn de Seele hier angekommen ist, hat Potter viel zu viel Angst vor der schwarzen Magie als das er sich mit dieser verbünden würde.", es klang ironisch als dachte er Harry hätte keine eigene Meinung.

/ Tja mein Lieber Mann.

Ich werde dir beweisen das ich JETZT in der Lage bin dich mit einem Fingerschnipsen zu vernichten, innerlich lachte Harry eiskalt.

Äußerlich aber verzog er keine Miene.

Nun hörte er wie die beiden Männer die Treppe bestiegen um zu ihm zu gelangen.

Langsam und vorsichtig wurde seine Zimmertür geöffnet.

Harry lag mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem bett.

Es sah so aus als würde er schlafen.

Aber wer Menschenkenntnisse besaß der merkte dass er mit seiner vollen Konzentration anwesend war.

„ Siehst du Arthur, immer noch der alte.", er flüsterte, doch der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar.

„ Meinst du wirklich?

Was wenn das alles Maskerade ist?", so weit weg von der Wahrheit war es nun doch nicht.

„ Ich dachte schon bei euch sind alle so dumm wie ihr Meister!", kam es kalt von Harry, er öffnete weder die Augen noch erhob er sich.

„ Lass dir scherze Harry!

Das ist nicht lustig, und ich werde böse wenn du nicht SOFORT anständig mit mir sprichst und dich endlich hinsetzt wie man es dir beigebracht hat!", es klang immer noch schleimig freundlich hatte aber einen scharfen Nachdruck erhalten.

„ Wieso sollte ich vor IHNEN anständig sein!

Erst foltern sie mich, da bin ich noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt.

Dann versiegeln sie mich an dieses Gottverlassenen Ort und dann erwarten sie von mir dass ich vor IHNEN Respekt zeige!

Aber sonst geht es ihnen gut oder was!", nun hatte Harry seine Augen geöffnet und sah ihn direkt an, sie waren zwar grün hatten aber eine ganz andere Form und einen Ausdruck den er noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte.

Nun lies er auch die Illusion des Potters fallen und gab sein neues Äußeres preis.

Seine Haare waren länger als zuvor und glatt noch dazu.

Sein Körper hatte sich nur in seiner Zierlichkeit geändert, die Muskeln die er aber vom Quidditch hatte blieben.

Eine Perfekte Mischung aus den sinnlichsten Dingen die, die Menschen je gekannt haben.

„ Also hatte Grégoire doch Recht!

Kassiopeia hat das Siegel gebrochen.

Nun ist das eingetreten was ich immer verhindern wollte…", es klang resigniert aber auch wütend.

„ Habt ihr je an Monsieur de Fransac gezweifelt!

Als Elementar des Feuers haben er und ich eine besondere Beziehung zueinander.

Unsere Magieströme sind kompatibel.", kam es ironisch von Harry.

Grégoire hatte die Zeichen der Sterne als einziger richtig gedeutet.

Alles deutete auf seine Wiederkehr hin.

Dann würde es auch nicht dauern bis die anderen drei davon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden sind.

Schließlich würde es bald im Tagespropheten stehen, seine Veränderung war eine Story wert.

Schließlich hatte sich sein blut für das schwarze Imperium entschieden.

Auf Fünf Elemente gestützt würde das Reich das folgen würde, unbezwingbar sein.

Er würde nicht unbedingt gleich auf Toms Seite stehen, denn auch wenn er die höhere Magie anwandte billigte er noch lange nicht alles was der Dunkle Lord tat.

„ Ich denke dass du diesen Raum nicht lebend verlassen wirst.", erklang es kalt von Albus Dumbledore.

Harry lachte, und wie er lachte.

„ Wenn ich wollte könnte ich dich mit einem Fingerschnipsen töten!", nun sah er die beiden ungeladenen Gäste mit strahlend violetten Augen an.

Diese art der Augenfarbe war selten, sehr selten.

Es gab nicht einmal eine handvoll Menschen auf der Erde die sie besaßen.

Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, dass war Slytherins blut.

Wenn man es so sah, waren der Dunkle Lord und der Lord der Dunkelheit verwandt.

Albus sah ihn verkniffen an, er wusste dass Harry Recht hatte, wenn er wollte konnte er alle mit einem einzigen blick töten.

„ Ihr seid ja immer noch da!

Na wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier bleiben.

Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt verschwinden.

Ich konnte Muggel noch nie besonders leiden also wird eich einen Teufel tun und hier bleiben!

Ich verschwinde, macht doch was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich!

Kannst dir ja einen neuen Goldjungen suchen ich werde es nicht mehr sein!", damit zauberte sich Harry alle seine Sachen in seinen Schulkoffer und verkleinerte ihn.

Der Alte konnte ihm da nicht einmal einen Strick draus drehen denn er hatte ja seinen Zauberstab benutzt, es war einfach nur zum lachen, Dumbledore so zu sehen, dass hatte er immer sehen wollen, nun war es soweit.

„ Du kannst NIRGENDS hin.

Außer den Weasleys hast du keine Wirklichen freunde!", versuchte es Dumbledore mit seinem letzten Druckmittel aber Harry sah ihn nur an.

Sein blick sagte mehr als Worte.

Fuck you!

Er verschwand aus dem Haus und die beiden aus dem Orden des Phönixes sahen ihn in einem Nebel aus Dunkelheit verschwinden.

Also beherrschte er schon die Dunklen Mächte die sein Erbe sein sollten.

„ Dann werden wir halt dafür sorgen dass sein Name in der Zauberwelt angst einflössend sein wird, dass es niemand lange in seiner nähe aushalten wird!", knurrte Dumbledore, das machte ihm alles einen Strich durch seine Sorgsam geplante Zukunft.

Der Junge hätte ihm die Macht gebracht die er wollte, vielleicht wäre er dann sogar unsterblich gewesen.

Aber nein, wieder einmal musste alles den Bach heruntergehen, genauso wie damals mit Tom.

Er war mächtiger geworden als er jemals gedacht hatte.

Aber auch bei dem riddle hatte es nie so funktioniert wie es geplant hatte.

Aber der Verlust des Goldjungen traf ihn hart, denn jetzt hatte er keine Reserve mehr für die Zukunft.

Arthur und er apparieren vom Fleck weg wieder an die Grenzen von hogwarts.

Dort zog sich der Direktor zurück in sein Büro um einen neuen Plan auszuhecken.

Währenddessen bei Harry.

An einem Punkt hatte Dumbledore recht, er wusste nicht wo er jetzt hinsollte.

Aber etwas tief in seiner Seele zeigte ihm wieder die Bilder von seiner Befreiung durch den Dunklen Lord.

/ Na denn, mehr als schief gehen kann es ja nicht. , dieser Gedanken machte ihn etwas nervös.

Dann aber benutzte er wieder die Fortbewegungsart des Nebels.

Er kam vor dem Portal des Eingangs an.

Er hatte ja nur von Malfoy - Manor gehört, aber was er sah war ihm zu protzig, eine dunkle Burg wäre ihm lieber als das hier.

/ Ohh man, die tun aber auch angeben wo man nur kann, er mochte Malfoy nicht unbedingt und dieses Haus trug nicht dazu bei das er ihn mehr mochte las vorher.

Harry schlug die Kapuze nach oben bevor er das Portal durchschritt.

Er hörte ein paar erhitzt diskutierende Stimmen aus dem Salon, eine davon gehörte

Malfoy – junior, eine andere Grégoire de Fransac.

„ Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, Grégoire de Fransac!

Nie und nimmer ist Potter der Fürst der Finsternis!

Wenn du mir erzählen würdest dass mein Meister das fünfte Element ist dann wären da ein paar parallelen zu ziehen aber Potter!

Nein das glaube ich nicht!", Draco schien sich zu weigern zu glauben das sein Erzfeind ein Oberhaupt der Schwarzmagier sein sollte.

„ Dann sieh genau hin!", damit zeigte er auf die nur halb geschlossene Tür.

Man sah dort violette Augen aufleuchten.

„ Hör auf zu lauschen, Honey.", wies ihn Grégoire an.

„ Als wenn ich das nötig hätte!

Es war nur interessant zu hören wie sich blondi so dagegen werte das ich ein Fürst der Finsternis sein könnte.", erwiderte Honey uninteressiert.

Draco war immer noch sprachlos, Potter wagte es hier aufzutauchen!

Das war eine Unverschämtheit ohnes gleichen.

Malfoy schnellte vor und wollte Harry die Kapuze herunterreißen, doch dieser sah seien Absicht schon von Anfang an.

Harry packte den ausgestreckten Arm und drehte ihn blitzschnell auf den rücken seines Angreifers, dann zwang er Draco so in die Knie.

„ Draco hast du schon wieder vergessen was ich dir gerade über das fünfte Element gesagt habe?

Er ist nicht mehr der Harry Potter den du gekannt hast.

Ich denke das Honey es dir gern noch einmal erklärt.", ein blick des Monsieur reichte aus um Draco loszulassen auch wenn er es nicht gern tat.

„ Ich erklär es dir ganz einfach dass selbst ein Idiot wie du es versteht.

Harry Potter ist das Licht, die weiße Magie sozusagen, und da ist noch Honey, die schwarze Seite von Harry, nach siebzehn Jahre langer Trennung sind wir wieder eine Seele.

Und ich kann dir eins sagen, ich werde es mir nicht weiter gefallen lassen wie du mich behandelst!

Harry allein mag zu schwach gewesen sein sich zu wehren aber ich bin es nicht!", zischte er malfoy an bevor er sich selber des Mantels entledigte.

Eine Hauselfe brachte ihn weg, um ihn in der Garderobe aufzuhängen.

Harry war schön, ohne umschweife einfach nur attraktiv.

Er sah Grégoire nun mit seinen grünen Augen an, sie waren etwas heller geworden, leuchten wie Sterne am Abendhimmel.

„ Hmm, genauso wie es prophezeit war.

Nun ist es an den Fünf, die Säulen des letztem großen Reiches wiederauszubauen.", erklärte er Honey.

Dieser betrachtete aus einem Sessel seine Fingernägel, diese waren wohl interessanter als das was Grégoire ihm erzählte.

„ Ist schon klar.

Im Moment müssen wir erstmal abwarten und Tee trinken und danach mal schauen ob wir ein starkes Fundament besitzen um überhaupt irgendetwas aufzubauen.", sprach Honey gelangweilt aus.

Monsieur de Fransac schüttelte den Kopf, na das würde ja ein Spaß werden wenn Harry immer so drauf war.

Er schien auch mal gerne auf eigene Rechnung zu spielen, er war risikofreudig.

Eine Elfe brachte nun wirklich Tee, Honey schien Tee zu lieben, denn er trank ihn mit Genuss und entspannte sich sichtlich.

Aber Draco fiel auf das er sich zu sehr entspannte als das es von ihm so gewollt sein konnte.

Niemand hatte bemerkt das Honey seiner Tasse eine Prise eines Pulvers hineingetan hatte.

Der Siegelring der Dunkelheit war ein perfektes Versteck für dieses Mittel, niemand würde darauf kommen das es dort versteckt war.

Grégoire sah Draco an dieser nickte, auch ihn kam das Spanisch vor.

„Komm Honey ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, damit du dich ausruhen kannst.", er stand auf und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion diese kam auch, aber viel Später als normal, es bestätigte Dracos verdacht das hier Drogen im Spiel waren.

Monsieur de Fransac brachte Honey in sein Zimmer und blieb dort.

Er wartete auf Draco und was er tun würde.

Malfoy war nämlich in den Kerker gegangen um seinen Onkel zu bitten, sich Potter mal genauer anzusehen.

Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

„ Warum sollte ich das tun?", schnarrte er Draco an, sein Patenkind kam aber auch auf Ideen.

„ Was würdest du denn sagen wenn dir dieser Gryffindor in der ersten Minute aggressive entgegenkommt.

Und in der nächsten Moment, als er den Tee getrunken hat, aussieht als hätte er Drogen genommen.

Seine Reaktion ist ungemein langsam, Grégoire hat es getestet.

Außerdem wer weiß was er da genommen hat.", es hörte sich ein bisschen so an als würde sich der Eisprinz von Slytherin sorgen machen.

„ Ist es denn sicher dass er das auch wirklich freiwillig genommen hat?

Könnte nicht auch einer der Hauselfen was hineingemischt haben?", Severus wusste aber vorher schon das das nicht sein konnte, aber fragen half ja manchmal weiter.

„ Keiner der Hauselfen würde das wagen.", gab Draco böse zurück.

Außer Dobby gehorchten alle Hauselfen und würden nie etwas gegen die ihre Meister oder einen der Gäste zu unternehmen.

„ Na dann, wenn du das sagst.

Ich hole nur meine Tasche und dann sehe ich mir den jungen mal an.

Nach deiner Beschreibung muss er ja ungemein Attraktiv sein.", kam es ironisch von Snape, er glaubte nicht das aus dem kleinen Rumtreiber so etwas werden konnte wie Draco ihm beschrieben hatte.

Er hoffte für sich das er diese Situation nicht ausnutzen würde.

Wäre bei dem Giftmischer schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

Beide verließen die Kerker und betraten den zweiten Stock des Hauses.

Dort residierte Potter nun, zum glück war Grégoire bei ihm nicht das er noch etwas anstellte.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum mit Draco, dieser sah etwas säuerlich drein, denn er wusste ja dass sein Onkel ihn jetzt rausschmeißen würde solange er den jungen untersuchte.

Monsieur de Fransac musste ebenfalls daran glauben.

Nun war er allein mit Potter, und Draco hatte recht gehabt, Potter sah zum Anbeißen heiß aus.

Er näherte sich dem Bett setzte sich an den Rand, dann gab Harry ein paar leichte Ohrfeigen um zu sehen in wie weit Honey noch ansprechbar war.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, er schien also zu spüren dass er ihn berührt hatte aber er schlug die Augen noch nicht auf.

„ Komm schon Potter, sieh mich an.

Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mich nicht ansiehst?", murrte Severus.  
Er versuchte den jungen aufrecht hinzusetzen, doch er scheiterte darin das Harry sich weigerte auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen.

„ Weil ich nicht will das sie mich begrabschen!

Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!

Ich will meine Ruhe haben.", irgendetwas war aber nun an dem Verhalten des Jungen anders, noch wusste er nicht warum aber er würde es herausfinden.

„ Das heißt du hast dieses Zeug freiwillig genommen.", stellte Severus nüchtern fest.

„ Ach ne.

Und jetzt verschwinden sie.", knurrte Harry ungemütlich er wollte alleine sein.

Denn wenn der Giftmischer nicht bald verschwand würde die etwas negative Seite dieses Pulvers zu tage treten und ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich nie einen Kopf darüber gemacht.

Er fand den Zaubertrankprofessor schon irgendwo interessant vor allem sein kaltes Gesicht sprach ihm zu aber mit ihm etwas haben?

Eine Affäre?

Nun ja er hatte darüber nie nachgedacht.

Und er wollte es auch jetzt nicht anfangen.

„Und was machst du wenn ich nicht gehe?

Ich bin ein geborener und ich höre deinen Herzschlag, er rast.

Das ist nicht normal für eine Droge.

Es scheint mir das sie noch eine Nebenwirkung hat du möchtest nicht das ich dann noch hier bin, oder?", er sah den jüngeren vor sich prüfend an.

Harry drehte sich weg.

„ Können sie nicht einmal einfach nur verschwinden!

Und wenn sie meinen Tod als folge hätte, geht sie das gar nichts an!", Harry war sauer er wollte einfach nur mal entspannen.

Severus packte Harry sanft um ihn wieder zu sich zu drehen, dieser aber hatte den gleichen Gedankengang uns schnellte vor.

Snape wusste nicht was er tat aber er versiegelte die jungen Lippen vor sich mit einem Kuss der mit allen Wassern gewaschen war.

Erst versuchte Honey sich zu wehren.

Er spürte aber auch dass die Wirkung der Droge sich entfaltete.

Sein verdammter Körper wollte die nähe des andere Körpers jetzt nicht wieder missen.

Verdammt was war das für ein mieser tag?

Aber er war ja selber daran schuld, schließlich musste er sich das Zeug ja gerade heute und bei den malfoys untermischen.

Vor der Tür setzte grégoire einen bann auf die Tür, er wusste was es für eine Droge war die Harry da konsumiert hatte, und er kannte die Nebenwirkungen.

Severus würde sich den Bann des Fürsten nicht erwehren können, dass konnte niemand.

„ Was tust du denn da, Grégoire de Fransac?", Draco war das alles irgendwie spanisch, warum versiegelte er jetzt die Tür.

„ Nichts wichtiges, kleiner Drache.

Aber ich denke das dein Onkel im bann des Fürsten heute Nacht lange Aufbleiben wird!"", dabei zwinkerte er dem Malfoy zu.

Draco wurde rot und erbleicht dann wieder.

„ Du meinst die beiden haben da drin Sex!", fragte Draco entsetzt nach.

„ Was glaubst du denn!

Die Droge die er nahm beabsichtigte das aber nicht, sagen wir mal so ich habe Amors job übernommen und ein bisschen nachgeholfen.", er lachte über sich selbst.

Wie offensichtlich es doch gewesen war das Severus etwas für den jungen Potter empfand trotzdem war er immer so kalt und übelgelaunt zu ihm wie zu allen die keine Slytherin waren.

„ Dein Onkel kriegt ja sonst nichts gebacken, wenn er auf Harry steht soll er es ihm sagen.

Da er es nicht getan hat hab ich Honeys Situation schamlos ausgenutzt und hab Severus zu ihm geschickt.", er wusste dass er gemein war aber auch er musste mal was Neues tun.

Wieder bei Harry und Severus.

Honey spürte das Grégoire ein Siegel sprach.

„ Mistkerl...", murmelte Honey zwischen zwei gierigen küssen des Giftmischers.

„ Wer?", fragte Severus interessiert nach.

„ Der Mann dem du das hier zu verdanken hast.

Er hat es mal wieder mit Absicht getan!", Snape verstand ihn auch ohne das Harry weiter sprach.

„ Rächen tun wir uns nachher.", sagte er noch bevor er Harrys Lippen versiegelte.

Dieses verdammte Zeug, nie wieder würde er es nehmen wenn Monsieur de Fransac auch nur ansatzweise in seiner Nähe war diesem Mann war wahrlich nicht zu trauen.

Severus kämpfte verbissen um die Vorherrschaft, er wollte die Kontrolle bei dieser Sache behalten.

Nun lag er über Harry gebeugt du grinste ihn so arrogant an wie Harry ihn liebte.

Tja da hatte der Giftmischer aber seine Rechnung ohne Honey gemacht, denn mit einer eleganten Drehung saß Harry nun direkt auf dessen Hüfte.

Dort spürte der goldjunge etwas sehr verräterisches.

Er grinste ihn an.

„ Was spüre ich denn da!

Ich hab doch noch nichts getan…", kam es ein wenig zu unschuldig von Harry.

Severus würde bald die Behrrschung verlieren, der bann dieses jungen unter Drogen war enorm da konnte selbst er sich nicht wehren.

„ Dein bann….

Man könnte fast meinen dass du eine Veela bist…", keuchte Severus auf, weil Harry sehr gemein zu ihm war.

Er rutschte immer wieder auf dessen Schoss herum, schon bald meldete sich Snapes Männlichkeit zu Wort.

„ Ich habe ja nicht behauptet das ich kein Veela Blut in meinen Adern besitze.", murmelte Harry gegen die Lippen seines Geliebten.

„ Miststück.", keuchte Severus ein weiteres Mal auf.

Die Hinterhältigkeit dieses Jungen war unbeschreiblich.

Quälend langsam zog er dem Lehrer sein Hemd aus, Severus übernahm nun wieder das Ruder.

Er mochte Harry unter sich und da lag er nun auch wieder auf, die weiche Matratze gedrückt.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entkleidete er den Schüler gleich komplett, so stürmisch war Sev heute.

Harry wusste das es an ihm lag das er fast um den Verstand kam weil er ihn betörte.

Seine Lippen wanderten von Harrys Mund über das Kinn das Harry nach oben reckte um den älteren noch mehr Spielraum zu lassen.

Snape konnte sich mal wieder nicht beherrschen und verpasste ihm gleich einen Knutschfleck, er kennzeichnete ihn als sein eigen.

Harry stöhnte dabei nur auf, es gefiel ihm was Sev da tat.

Mit seiner hand fuhr er durch das schwarze haar des Giftmischers und drückte ihn nur noch mehr an ihn.

In diesem Augenblick biss Severus zu.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf.

Snape lies aber nach ein paar Sekunden von ihm ab, er wollte nur das mit Hormonen angereicherte Blut schmecken.

„ Du machst mich Wahnsinnig.

Dein blut ist süßer als alles andere was ich vorher getrunken habe.

Wie wird es erst sein wenn wir es getan haben!

Verdammt, bei Slytherin, ich liebe dich!", schnarrte Severus ihm erregt ins Ohr.

Honey konnte darauf nur kichern.

Noch nie hatte ihm ein Mann der maßen den Hof gemacht.

Es schmeichelte ihn ein wenig auch wenn diesmal fiel mehr im Spiel war als nur Lust und Leidenschaft.

Seine Magie pulsierte wie Lava in seinen Adern.

War Severus der Mann der ihn auf Ewig begleiten sollte?

Der, der las einzige die Macht mit ihm teilen sollte?

Nun galt es andere Dinge zu tun, als über so etwas nachzudenken.

Severus küsste ihn über seine Brust hinweg zu seiner Körpermitte, ungefragt wanderte er weiter und erhielt als bejahende Antwort immer wieder ein verhaltnes Stöhnen, oder keuchen, es spornte ihn an, weiter zu machen.

Endlich hatte er die Männlichkeit des jüngeren erreicht.

Seine Lippen liebkosten das Glied in seinem mund extravagant.

Harry warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte seine Lust frei heraus.

Er genoss diese Behandlung, sehr sogar.

Bei dieser Intensität der Bewegungen und noch dazu der Reiz der anfangenden Schluckbewegungen machten des dem ehemaligen gryffindor nicht gerade leicht, sich zurückzuhalten.

Es gelang ihm auch nicht, schon nach wenigen Minuten, ergoss sich Harry komplett in Severus mund der alles gierig aufnahm und schlussendlich schluckte.

Danach rutschte er hoch, und küsste Harry vernichtend, dieser schmeckte sich selber, es törnte ihn an, sich selbst zu schmecken.

Severus erregte den jungen unter sich mit gezielter Reibung.

Harry spreizte währenddessen seine Beine so das Severus ohne umschweife dazwischen glitt.

„ Dein erstes Mal?", man fragte ja lieber vorher nicht das er dem Gryffindor wehtat das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

„ Nein.

Aber sei vorsichtig, ich bin am Anfang etwas sagen wir mal verkrampft.", es war eine der übelsten Angewohnheiten ie er in Sachen Sex hatte.

„ Schon okay, ich werd vorsichtig sein.", suchend sah Severus sich nach gleitcreme oder etwas ähnlichem um, was er dazu benutzen konnte seinem Liebsten die Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Harry lächelte darüber nur, mit einer flinken Handbewegung entstand eine Tube in seiner hand, diese hielt er Snape unter die Augen.

Dankend nahm er sie an.

Ein wenig aus der Tube verstrich er an Harrys Eingang, bevor er mit zwei Fingern gleichzeitig in ihn eindrang, er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

Harry warf ein zweites Mal an diesen Abend den kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Lust auf, er kam den Fingern immer wieder entgegen.

Harry verspürte ein Feuer ins ich das durch diese Berührungen nur noch geschürt wurde.

Nur Severus Körper konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen.

Er positionierte sich nun zwischen Harrys Beinen, mit sanfter Gewalt drang er in den jüngren ein.

Ein keuchen erfüllte den Raum, beide wussten nicht was sie tun sollte so sehr gefiel ihnen das was sie da taten.

Schnell gab Harry einen Rhythmus vor indem er sich gegen Severus bewegte.

Dieser stieß nur ein wenig gegen, so dass er ab und zu tiefer in kam und den Lustpunkt immer wieder streifte.

Das ließ Harry Sterne sehen, die Lust spiegelte sich in den Grünen Augen wieder.

Harry suchte immer wieder die Lippen des Älteren, aber diesmal biss er zu.

Ein schmerzliches Keuchen sagte Harry dass es den älteren nur noch mehr antörnte.

Je länger sie sich so gegenseitig aufheizten mit ihren Bewegungen desto mehr gelangte Harry an den Rand der Klippe.

Sein Körper verriet ihn mal wieder schändlich indem er gewisse Duftstoffe freisetzte die den Vampir in Severus weckten und ihm sagten dass der andere erstens noch frei war und zweitens nahen am Höhepunkt.

Der Schweiß der sich auf ihren Körpern ansammelte zeugte von der Lust und Leidenschaft der beiden, in diesem Moment vereint zu zweit.

Mit einem erleichterten Schrei gab Harry dem Gefühl nach und ergoss sich zwischen ihnen.

Ihm war so erschreckend heiß das er dachte er würde verbrennen.

Nachwirkungen des Höhepunktes oder der Droge?

Egal was es war, es war im Moment einfach nur geil.

Nun spürte er wie sich Severus in ihn ausbreitete, sein Samen verbreitete sich in seiner Enge in der er ihn gesperrt hatte.

Keuchend lies sich Severus einfach fallen, er wusste das Harry ihn auffangen würde, er liebt diesen Kampfzwerg der ihm schon so lange das leben schwer machte.

Sie lagen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem bett, Harry dachte darüber nach was sie gerade getan hatten.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten das es nicht geil gewesen war, aber nun lies die Droge nach und es ging ihm dreckig, dass sah man daran das er aufsprang und im Angrenzenden Bad verschwand.

Er wusste dass es erst in ein paar Stunden besser werden würde.

Nach geraumer Zeit betrat er etwas blass wieder sein Zimmer.

Severus saß nun in Boxershorts auf dem bett.

„ Besser?", war das einzige was er fragte.

„ Nein nicht sonderlich.

Aber in ein paar Stunden wird es wieder besser.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er kannte die Nebenwirkungen.

„ Die Wirkung lässt nach, oder?", kam es eher berechnet als fragend.

„ Ja.", kam die einsilbige Antwort.

„ Bereust du es?", die frage schien von allen Gefühlen ausgesperrt worden zu sein.

„ Ob du es glaubst oder nicht.

Ich kann mich an alles erinnern und ich bereue nichts von dem was ich getan habe.

Aber eigentlich kann ich dich nicht leiden…", fing Harry an zu sticheln, ein schelmisches grinsen entstand auf dem Gesicht des Schülers.

Severus schien erleichtert zu sein, zu oft hatte er so eine herbe Enttäuschung erlebt.

Frivol grinste er zurück.

„ So du kannst mich also nicht leiden!

Ich konnte dich noch nie ausstehen, Potter, du bist zu sehr wie dein Vater!", schlug Severus zurück.

Harry sah ihn undefinierbar an.

Der Giftmischer hechtete nach vorne und schnappte sich Harry.

Er kitzelte Harry aus bis dieser um erbarmen bettelte.

Sein kichern war auch über das Siegel hinaus zu hören aber das störte sie nicht.

Noch genossen sie die Zeit die sie zusammen hatten.

Beide lagen eher aufeinander als nebeneinander, ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig aber sie lauschten den anderen und genossen es ihm nah zu sein.

„ Du Harry...

Ich möchte dass du das Zeug nie wieder nimmst.", kam es streng von Severus Snape.

Er war nicht dumm, er wusste was passieren konnte wenn man immer wieder die gleiche Droge nahm, irgendwann wurde man Süchtig und das wollte Sev nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Harry schwieg dazu nur.

„ Warum sollte ich nicht.

Es liegt in meinem Blut.

Wenn ich es nicht tue dann wird hier nicht nur eine Person sterben.

Formulieren wir es so, in unregelmäßiger Einnahme führt es dazu das meine Gene unterdrückt werden und ich nicht ausraste.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", meinte Harry nur leise dazu.

Nie würde e zugeben das er dieses Mittel brauchte, schließlich war es schon in seinem blut als er noch nicht geboren war.

Es wurde vererbt, und nun hatte er dieses Erbe übernommen.

„ Richtig, Harry.

Aber eins scheinst du da überlesen zu haben.

Es gibt immer eine zweite Wahl.", meinte nun eine Stimme aus dem Schatten.

Harry wusste auch so wer es war.

Salazar Slytherin, wer auch sonst würde hier so unvermittelt auftauchen?

Wohl niemand.

„ Was zum Luzifer geht dich das an!", knurrte Harry ihn an, er hasste es wenn jemand versuchte ihm zu sagen was er denken beziehungsweise wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Das hatte er siebzehn Jahre mitgemacht JETZT bestimmte er selber.

„ Eigentlich müsste es mir egal sein.

Aber erstens bis du außer Tom mein einziger Erbe.

Zweitens mag ich es nicht wenn man lügt.

Es mag sein das dir das im blut liegt, aber ich würde sagen das, dass was du hier betreibst eher einer Sucht gleicht.

Du weißt dass eine Bindung dem ganzen den gar ausmachen würde.

Aber dann würde der berühmte goldjunge von gryffindor ja keine Ausrede mehr haben dieses Zeug zu nehmen, oder!

Einmal Gryffindor, immer gryffindor!", nun provozierte er den anderen und Harry war nach der Einnahme dieser besonderen Substanz mehr als Reizbar, er hasste es wenn man ihn überhaupt ansprach.

Mit einem einzigen Blick gelang es Harry, Salazar an den Platz an dem er saß zu fixieren, ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheiten zu nehmen.

„ DAS HAT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS DAMIT ZU TUN DAS ICH GRYFFINDOR BIN !

UND WARUM ICH DAS ELIXIER MORTIS NEHME GEHT SIE AUCH NICHTS AN!

ES GEHT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NIEMANDEN AUCH NUR IRGENT ETWAS AN!", wenn das Wort gereizt noch zutraf dann war Harry das in diesen Moment.

Mit einemmal fasste sich Harry an den kopf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz er wusste das das die Nebenwirkungen waren, sie beraubten ihn manchmal seiner Magie oder besser die Kontrolle die er darüber hatte.

„ Du weißt dass du langsam damit aufhören musst.

Ansonsten stirbst du schneller als du Amen sagen kannst.

Auch deine Magie kann dich dann nicht mehr retten.

Severus liebt dich, und du liebst ihn, dass weißt du, eine Bindung würde im Moment deinen Schutz und deiner Magie gut tun.

Wenn es sein muss werde ich dich auf diesen Landsitz so lange festhalten, bis du von diesem verdammten Teufelszeug abgeschworen hast!

Ich weiß das es nicht leicht ist, aber ich werde mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden mitteln versuchen dir zu helfen wo ich nur kann.", kam es von Salzar Slytherin.

Honey sah ihn spöttisch an.

„ Ach ja?

Seit wann haben sie eine Ahnung wie mortis wirkt!", ironischer ging es gar nicht.

„ Weil ich es selber einmal genommen habe, ein ganzes Jahr.

Soll ich dir sagen, wo du es aufbewahrst!

Nur einer der selber danach süchtig war, weiß wo die Familia es aufbewahrt!", konfrontierte er Honey mit seinem Wissen.

„ Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort!  
Auch wen sie wissen wo es sich befindet sie könnten es einfach gesehen haben.", gab Harry unbeeindruckt zurück.

„ Dein Siegelring, dort befindet sich das was du deinen wertvollsten besitz nennst!", kommentierte Sal unbewegt.

„ Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven.

Du kannst mich nicht zwingen dass ich es nicht mehr nehme.

Denn falls es dir entgangen sein sollte werde ich mich nicht binden, ich bin erst achtzehn!

Warum soll ich da schon eine Verpflichtung eingehen die so hoch ist!", entgegnete Honey unberührt.

Er hasste es wenn man ihn darein redete.

„ Ach wie stellst du dir das denn vor!

Das zeug zu nehmen bis du dreißig bist!", kam es ironisch von Salazar Slytherin.

„ Wär eine Idee…", gab Honey mit fester Stimme zurück.

„ Du bist so naiv!

Und das will ein Fürst der Finsternis sein!

Die Dunkelheit hatte noch nie so einen miserablen Vertreter wie dich!

Denn die Jungs vor dir haben wenigstens eingesehen das das was sie da genommen haben Gift für sie war.

Tja was soll man sagen ich denke so wird nie wieder ei zweites großes reich entstehen!", knurrte Slytherin über so viele Naivität.

„ Dann soll es wohl so sein!", gab er noch von sich bevor er verschwand, sein Nebel war immer und überall bereit, so auch jetzt.

Kassiopeia sah sie nur strafend an.

„ Ihr wagt es…!

Er hat sich vor nicht einmal vier Stunden mit seinem anderen ich vereint und ihr erwartet doch tatsächlich dass er normal denkt!

Es gibt immer noch zwei Personen in diesem Körper!

Honey den Schwarzmagier und Harry den Weißmagier, was denkt ihr wie schwer es für Harry sein muss nun beide Seiten in sich zu haben und danach zu entscheiden!

Wenigstens von dir Salazar hätte ich mehr erwartet!

Mortis wirkt je nach Körper und Seele anders, Harry wird sich damit nicht umbringen das würde ich merken.

Er will nur vergessen was der Alte Mann ihm angetan hat.

Diese unreale Welt in der er sich begibt ist ihm lieber als die Realität.

Also denkt darüber nach.

Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht ist Harry sehr empfindlich, Honey sorgt dafür dass nichts davon nach außen dringt.

Sie ergänzen sich perfekt doch das dürfen sie nicht, sie müssen eins sein nur dann wird Harry die Finger vom Elixier mortis lassen.", erklärte die kleine Fee bevor auch sie verschwand.

Kassiopeia war wieder bei Harry, er saß an einem See irgendwo in Schottland und starrte auf die kalte Seefläche.

„ Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"; fragte Harry mehr teilnahmslos als wirklich interessiert.

„ Die Wahrheit.

Dein Körper und ein verstand müssen erst damit klarkommen nun eine kompakte Seele zu haben.

Mortis ist nicht unbedingt schädlich, es zeigt viel Wege auf.", erkläre ihm seine Wächterin.

„ Du weißt mehr als ich." Gab Harry tonlos zurück.

Lethargie war etwas Ernstes.

„ Keine Sorge, Harry, bald wirst du wieder alles wissen.

Gebe dir selbst ein bisschen zeit.

Bis zum Schulanfang weißt du mehr über Magie und alles was damit zu tun hat als alle anderen zusammen.

Kein Streber der Welt könnte dir dann noch das Wasser reichen.

Dein Wissen wird niemals in einem Buch auftauchen.", tja wenn das so war würde seine Müdigkeit bald verschwinden.

Beide saßen ruhig da und Harry sah sich die Sterne an.

„ Die Sterne stehen für das Feuer sehr günstig.

Grégoire wird sich freuen.", die Sternbilder waren sehr aufschlussreich.

Sie deuteten die Zukunft an, und sie würde nie die Unwahrheit zeigen, dass würden sie nie wagen.

Dann verzogen sich auch die letzten Wolken.

Und man sah das was Harry die ganze zeit gesucht hatte.

Den Vollmond.

Fast schon wie ein Werwolf sonnte er sich in licht des vollen Mondes.

Seine Magie verstärkte die eigene von Harry um ein vielfaches.

Den der Mond war schon immer schwarzer Natur gewesen, es lockte Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Kreaturen an die Oberfläche.

Harry streckt eine seiner Hände gen Himmel, am liebsten würde er nur fliegen wollen, alles aus der Luft erkunden nie wieder allein sein.

Keine Gefühle waren ihm nicht recht, denn jeder Mensch musste Trauen und leid empfinden sonst würde er sterben aber nicht durch die Hand eines anderen sondern von innen heraus.

„ Was meinst du Kassiopeia, werde ich je lieben?", Harry wusste nicht was das für ein Gefühl war wenn er an Severus dachte.

„ Das tust du doch schon.

Du liebst den Giftmischer mit deiner Seele, dass müsstest du bemerkt haben, er ist deinem bann verfallen, aber nicht wie die anderen.

Er liebte deine gestalt, wegen deiner Selbst und nicht wegen den Veela Genen in deinem Körper.

Er wird dir das geben nach dem du dich sehnst.

Liebe, Familie, Geborgenheit.", erklärte die Fee sie wusste dass es ziemlich schwer für Harry war denn beide Seelen hatten sich für diesen Mann entschieden.

Elegant erhob sich Harry nach einer Weile und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, er sah den Mond beschwörend an, der daraufhin noch heller und intensiver leuchtete als je zuvor.

Honey hatte sich entschieden.

Langsam drehte er sich leichtfüßig um sich selber, seine Kleidung veränderte sich, es war nun eine leichte, Sommerkleidung.

Den Mond nicht aus den Augen lassend, tanzte Harry nur für Severus.

Jeder der dunklen Wesen sollte sehen dass ihr Meister gewählt hatte, dieser Mann würde nun unantastbar sein, er liebte ihn mit seiner Seele.

Es war schön anzusehen wie leicht sich der Junge Gryffindor bewegte, die schwarze Kleidung im Rhythmus mit ihm, es war ein altes Ritual, ohne es zu wissen gab Harry den befehl ihn zu schützen.

Überall war Harrys Magie zu spüren, er verspürte sie als er sich bewegte, sich der Natur und ihrer Elemente überlies.

Die vier Elemente spürten diese Magie und versammelten sich um den meister des Dunklen.

Dem fünften Element.

Sie standen im kreis um den hübschen Meistermagier, sahen ihm zu wie er die Naturmächte beschwor und ein Gleichgewicht beschwor.

Grégoire de Fransac, Joel, Duane und Jay vereinten ihre Magie um Honey zu helfen ein neues Fundament zu schaffen, nur so würde sich das Große Reich wieder erbauen lassen.

Eine klare helle Stimme beschwor in den Versen der Alten Macht, die fünf Säulen der Macht.

„ Das Feuer, Grégoire im Zeichen des Ostens geboren, entsandter der Hölle.

Die Luft, Joel im Zeichen des Westens geboren, entsandter des Himmels.

Das Wasser, Duane im Zeichen des Südens geboren, entsandter des Meeres.

Und die Erde, Jay geboren im Zeichen des Nordens, entsandter der Natur.

Als Fünftes Element, Honey geboren im Zeichen der Einigkeit, entsandter des Totenreiches." , Harrys Stimme klang verändert als er die Magie der Welt anrief sich neu zu ordnen.

Harry hörte nicht auf zu tanzen, heute war er der Meister dieser Welt, in seiner Hand formte sich langsam ein Stab, eine Sense, sein Symbol des Todes und der Wiedergeburt.

Auch die vier Elemente umgaben ihre Zeichen.

Das Feuer umgab eine lodernde Flamme, die Luft eine sichtbare Windböe, das Wasser einige tropfend es geheiligten Wassers und die Erde lebte auf zu ungeahnter Schönheit unter den Füßen seines Vermittlers auf Erden.

Einige der wenigen Wunder vollzog sich unter ihren Augen.

Denn das war noch nicht alles gewesen, Harry und Honeys Seele waren nun auch in allen anderen Punkten vereint, vielleicht war er jetzt bereit mit seinen Partner zu leben.

Es war gewiss nicht einfach aber es würde gehen.

Alle vier sahen Honey an der auf den vollen Vollmond vor ihnen blickte, er wischte mit den Händen einmal in der Luft als wolle er dem Mond befehlen zu verschwinden.

Als er da Getan hatte kam eine Brise auf und der volle Mond verblasste unter den aufziehenden Wolken.

Alle vier beugten ihr Haupt vor Honey der sie alle intensiv auf seinen Augen an ah, die eine Mischung aus violett und grün angenommen hatten, sie strahlten das Kalte Mondlicht wieder und doch hauchten sie allen lebend ein.

Der letzte tanz war vollzogen nun konnte sich ihnen nichts mehr in den Weg stellen.

Harry entließ sie mit einem Kopfnicken, trotz dieses Dienstes formierten sie sich zu einer Art Dreieck, Harry in ihrer Mitte, verschwanden sie in einem Nebel aus den Elementen.

Instinktiv spürte der ehemalige Goldjunge nämlich das etwas in Gange war und das sein liebster unweigerlich darin verstrickt war, es würde sein leben einfordern wenn er nichts tat um das zu verhindern.

Die linke Hand hatte Harry auf den rücken gekreuzt so das die Unheil bringende Sense fast schon bedrohlich über den fünf Mitgliedern der Elemente schwebte.

Sie erschienen zwischen den fronten von Schwarz und weiß.

Alle Wesen die Dumbledore in den Kampf schickte waren Schwarz magierisch veranlagt, Werwölfe, Vampire, Veelas, sie folgten dem Mond und so auch ihm, den sie stellten den Kampf ein und gaben den Schwarzen Truppen eine Atempause, als sie Honey sahen, beugten sie demütig den Kopf, sie huldigten ihn als Meister.

Das Ritual war erfolgreich gewesen.

Aber Albus würde nie aufhören ihn tot sehen zu wollen, er schoss mehrere tödliche Flüche auf ihn ab, aber die Sense fand ihren Weg in Harrys Hand um eine Mauer der Magie zu errichten, das Mondlicht hatte ihr die Alte Macht zurückgeben.

Der Alte Mann hatte nur noch Menschen auf seiner Seite den die anderen würden eher dem fünften Element folgen als einen Weißmagier der sie im Endeffekt doch nur unterdrückte.

„ Nun, Dumbledore, ich bin wieder da, nach siebzehn Jahren die erste Begegnung zwischen uns.", es klang ironisch so das mehrere aus den schwarzen reihen auflachten.

Harrys Augen leuchteten immer noch in diesen Strudel aus violett und grün, es zeigte auf seine Weise den Mond.

Nun schritten die fünf bis nach ganz vorne, sie standen in erster reihe des Krieges.

Harry öffnete den mund und wieder war die Stimme zu hören die schon vorher als der Mond immer greller geworden war erklungen war.

„ Mare Nubium.

Umbrien.  
Mare Imbrium.

Ariel.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Mare Undarum.

Io.

Vela.

Mirabile dictu.

Mirabilia.  
Mirabile visu.

Mirabilia.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Sempervirent.

Rosetum.

Afer Ventus.

Zephyrus.  
Volturnus.

Africus.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Et itur ad astra.  
Etesiarum.

Eurus.

Suus cuique mos.

Suum cuique.  
Meus mihi, suus cuique carus.  
Mememto, terrigena.  
Mememto, vita brevis.  
Meus mihi, suus cuique Carus. "

Harry schloss dieses Lied damit ab das die Weißmagier merkten das sie vor voller Verzückung eingesperrt waren den dieses Lied hatte einen Zweck gedient.

Es war aus den Naturgewalten ein Netz entstanden dieses würde sie hier nicht weglassen ehe Harry es wieder auflöste.

„ Wie hast du das gemacht!", zischte ihn Dumbledore an als er merkte das er in der Falle saß.

„ Nun ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht viel getan alter Mann.

Erst einmal habe ich zu mir selber gefundne, meine Seele in Einklang gebracht.

Danach habe ich die Magie des Mondes die du ja mit mir versiegelt hast geweckt, die Sense hat ihre Alte kraft zurück.

Als letztes hat mir das Elixier Mortis geholfen den Mann zu finden mit dem ich mein restliches Leben, was sehr lange sein wird, verbringen will.

Als letztes wollte ich dich endlich ausboten und nun endlich wird es mir gelingen das zu tun.

Jay wird schon das passende für dich finden nicht war?", er sah den jungen der das Element der erde vertrat an.

Diese nickte ihm zu.

Langsam zog das Element der Erde Kreise über den Boden, es entstand ei Zog, der sich in das erdinnere Richtete, ein Grollen war zu hören.

Etwas kam aus der tiefe empor.

Dann mit einer zerreißenden Kraft kam das Wesen an die Oberfläche, Jay bewunderte es kurz.

Es war ein Erdrache, sie waren braun bis schwarz und viel gewaltiger als de Drache die die meisten kannten.

Dieser hier bog den Hals und ließ sich von Harry streicheln auch die Nähe zu seinem Beschwörer suchte er.

„ Im Namen des Tribunals der Fünf Elemente, fälle ich folgendes Urteil gegen Albus Dumbledore und seine Anhänger die sich hier Anwesend befinden.

Wegen der unermesslichen Grausamkeit gegen alle Wesen und ihrer Blindheit der Wahrheit gegenüber verurteile ich sie zum Tode!

Terrénus wird das urteil vollstrecken.", verkündete Harry schlicht.

Die etwa zwanzig Männer und Frauen wurden panisch und versuchten zu fliehen.

Aber keiner hatte eine Chance gegen einen Erddrache dieser verschlang alle ohne Gnade bevor er wieder in das erdinnere zurückkehrte und ein riesigen Krater hinterließ den Jay mit seiner Magie heilte und wieder verschwinden ließ.

„ Warum hast du das getan!

Es waren doch auch nur Menschen!", rief einer der Todesser.

Harry wusste nicht von wem es kam aber es war ihm auch egal.

„ Sie dachten mit ihren Plänen könnten sie durchkommen aber ich lasse nicht zu das so lange ich lebe Menschen getötet werden.

Dumbledore und seine Anhänger die heute Anwesend waren haben euren Tod billigend in kauf genommen.

Sie hetzten die Geschöpfe auf, oder zwangen sie mit Magie ihnen hörig zu sein!

Nie wieder wird es so sein!

Wenn ihr glaubt dann wird die Erde auch in Zukunft weiterdrehen.

Ich habe nichts gegen Weiße Magie aber wir werden in Zukunft mit einander auskommen müssen oder wir sind der Apokalypse ausgeliefert.

Dann kann ich die Sense auch gleich benutzen und alles leben vernichten was auf dieser Erde existiert, aber das will ich nicht!

Es wird immer Streitereinen geben wegen dem Blut oder den Häuserunterschieden aber es sollte nicht noch einmal zu einem krieg kommen in dem so viel unschuldige ihr leben lassen musste.

Alle sind gleich und das wird sich nie ändern!

Egal ob Muggel, Halbblut, Reinblut oder magisches Wesen, alle haben das Recht zu leben wie es ihnen gefällt solange sie niemanden damit gefährden!

Das ist meine Meinung wenn ihr diese nicht teilt so ist das Okay aber ich werde nicht mit angucken wie ihr diesen Planeten langsam aber sicher in den Untergang treibt…", erklärte er der Menge die sich angefundne hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis alles durchgesickert war aber dann gab es tosenden Beifall.

Die anderen brauchten nur einen Führer der sie anleitete.

Doch das würde nicht Harry sein.

Die ersten Rufe nach einem neuen Führer wurden laut und Harry hob die hand um auf ruhe zu plädieren.

„ Ich weiß dass ihr eine starke Führung braucht.

Aber ich in erst achtzehn Jahre alt, ich möchte erst einmal selber mehr Lebenserfahrung haben um ein ganzes Volk zu leiten.

Aber ich bin sicher unter Berücksichtigungen seiner bisherigen sehr guten Leistungen ist Tom Riddle Alisas Lord Voldemort ein guter Führer.

Ich werde aber immer für jeden von euch erreichbar sein, wann immer ihr Hilfe benötigt, ziert euch nicht um Hilfe zu bitten.

Weder ich noch ein anderer werden euch Hilfe verweigern.", erläuterte er vor den anderen und ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die reihen der Todesser und der vielen gestalten die sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords geschlagen hatten.

Viel applaudierte, Harry aber war müde.

Die andere vier gaben ihm geleit in das Fürstentum der Malfoys.

Ohne noch mit jemanden zu sprechen zog er sich in das Zimmer zurück in der er seine erste Nacht mit Severus verbracht hatte.

Die anderen blieben vor der Tür stehen, als Leibwache sozusagen.

Honey warf sich auf das Bett, hier roch alles nach Severus und nach Leidenschaft die sie beide geteilt hatten.

Harry drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Als er dann aber auch noch zu fiebern anfing lief Jay los und suchte nach einem heiler, der hatte aber alle Hände voll zu tun mit den Verwundeten.

Als das Element der Erde durch die vielen Gänge rannte traf er auf den Hausherrn.

„ Mr. Malfoy sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Heilkundigen?", fragte er ihn gehetzt.

„ Ja.

Sind sie krank?", fragte er zurück.

„ Nein aber der meister er fiebert und wir wissen nicht woran es liegt nicht das es ernst zunehmend ist…", er lies den Satz am Ende offen.

„ Ich werde euch Severus sofort schicken.", antwortete er schnell und rannte selber los um dem Giftmischer zu suchen.  
Dieser hatte sich zurückgezogen seit dem Harry weg war.

Nichts würde ihn mehr in den dunklen Verliesen halten wenn sein Liebster krank war.

Lucius stieß die Tür heftig auf, sein Atem ging schnell.

„ Servus los komm, du hast einen Patienten.", rief er ihm zu.

Severus aber reagierte nicht er war in seiner Lethargie gefangen.

„ Frag einen der Heiler."; gab er zurück.

Malfoy aber lächelte vergnügt.

„ Tja dann muss ich Jay wohl sagen das Harry noch eine Weile krank bleiben wird.", er wandte sich zum gehen als er Severus Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„ Was ist mit Harry?

Geht es ihm nicht gut?

Nun sag schon!", Snape überschlug sich fast beim Fragen, sein kleiner Liebling war krank!

„ Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden.

Er fiebert und du wirst ihn behandeln!", damit schob er Severus aus den Verliesen heraus und vor das Zimmer seines Angebeteten.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen öffnete er die Tür die zu Harrys Zimmer führte, wie ihn überkam ihn eine flut der Gefühlen, als er hier mit Harry allein gewesen war.

Es kribbelte überall, denn es war sehr schön sich daran zu erinnern.

Dann sah er seine Liebsten auf dem bett liegen, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er schwitzte ziemlich dolle.

Severus lies sich auf dem bett nieder und untersuchte den kleineren fachmännisch.

„ Tja, kleiner, sieht so aus als hast du es etwas übertrieben.

Deine Magie und dein Körper sind nicht gerade ein Einklang miteinander.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemanden anderen.

Und dieser andere war Salazar Slytherin.

Mal wieder hatte er sich hierher begeben.

„ Er braucht einen Partner um sich perfekt abzustimmen.

Wenn er nicht in den nächsten sieben Tagen einen Partner bekommt, stirbt er.", sagte Sal und diesmal klang es nicht kalt sondern einfach nur besorgt.

„ Wieso?", Severus war das unverständlich, er liebte Harry ohne Zweifel und er wollte nicht das der andere wegen irgendetwas leid musste.

„ Er hat den Pakt geschlossen.

Seine Magie heute war so mächtig weil er die Alte Macht des Mondes geweckt und benutzt hat.

Er erwählte DICH zu seinem Gefährten.

Das ist der Preis für diese mächtige Magie.", erläuterte er seinem mehr oder weniger Schwiegersohn.

„ Was kann ich tun damit er nicht stirbt?", er sah Salazar bittend an.

„ Du musst ihn noch einmal beißen, euer Blut muss sich vermischen, das ist der letzte Schritt des Paktes.

Dann ist der Fürst der Dunkelheit endlich vollkommen erwacht.

Dann ist das was du heute gesehen hast, das womit Harry diese Erde schützen wird.

Entweder er wird alles vernichten mit seiner Sense der Stille oder er schafft mit den Elementen eine neue Welt.

Eine bessere Welt.

Du bist für ihn ein sehr wichtiger Teil.

Ich kann es fühlen.", Slytherin sah ihn mit einem sehr weichen Gesichtsausdruck an den Snape ihn nicht zugetraut hatte.

Der Giftmischer nickte, er suchte und fand die Stelle an der er Harry das letzte Mal gebissen hatte.

Zärtlich küsste er die Stelle am Hals des Gryffindors.

Dann biss er unvermittelt zu, aber statt sich zu wehren, spürte Harry auch in diesem Delirium spürte Harry die Anwesenheit seines Gefährten, deswegen wehrte er ihn nicht ab.

So nahm der Lehrer sein blut ins ich auf.

Als die erste Phase vorbei war, ritzte er sich in das Handgelenk und hielt er es Harry unter die Nase, dieser schluckte das ihm dargebotene blut freiwillig und ohne Nachdruck.

Ein heller Schein durchflutete den Raum.

Und regenerierte Harrys Magie, stimmte sich auf den Körper ab, aber was wichtiger war, es formte den beweis ihrer Bindung.

An seinen Ringfinger verschwand der Siegelring und ein Tätowierung in form einer Schlange erschien dort und am Handgelenk als Sichtbares Zeichen einer mächtiger Bindung.

Harrys Zustand verbesserte sich schlagartig, denn nun schlief er ohne beschwerden im bett weiter.

Severus seufzte auf, er war erleichtert dass sein Liebster nun wieder gesund war, und nun gehörte er nur ihm.

„ Willkommen in der Familie Severus.

Ab nun bist du kein Todesser mehr.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", damit schüttelte Salazar Slytherin, Severus Snape die Hand und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„ Wieso?", fragte er wieder, er hinterfragte grundsätzlich alles.

„ Jetzt bist du ein teil dieser Familie und Honey gehört dazu, genau wie du.

Dein Platz ist an seiner Seite nicht in den niedrigen Rängen, du hast uns Jahrelang bis zum Schluss die treue gehalten.", er lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an bevor er den Raum verließ.

„ Kümmere dich gut um ihn.", er zeigte auf den langsam aufwachenden Jungen.

Dann verschwand er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„ Hey…", meldete sich Harry müde aus dem bett.

„ Na mein Engel.  
Was machst du nur für Sachen?", fragte Severus ich leicht tadelnd.

Harry sah ihn verlegen an.

„ Hast du den Mond gesehen?", fragte Harry ihn nun neugierig schließlich hatte er ihn nur für ihn beschworen.

„ Ja, ich habe deine Botschaft gesehen.

Du hast im mondlicht so wunderschön und mächtig ausgesehen.

Ich glaube niemand würde sich diesem Bann entziehen können…"; das Ende lies er offen.

„ Es war aber nur für dich, du Idiot.", schimpfte er mit dem älteren.

„ Meinst du das hält?", fragte Godric.

Er hatte einen Arm um die hüfte seines Partners geschlungen.

„ Genauso wie unsere.", keck sah Slytherin den kleineren an.

Gryffindor grummelte nur, er schmollte weil er wusste dass Sal ihn mal wieder ärgerte.

Er küsste Gryffindor einmal innig als Entschuldigung.

Nun aber wieder zu Harry und Severus

„ Weiß ich doch, Honey.", er nahm das Gesicht seines Schützlings in beide Hände bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste.

Harry zog Severus so angezogen wie er war zu sich auf das Bett.

Als er bequem lag kuschelte sich Harry in seine Arme, er schnurrte leicht denn er genoss die Nähe seines Giftmischers.

„ Bin ich jetzt dein neues Kopfkissen?", fragte er den jüngeren belustigt.

„ Hmm, du bist gemütlich und riechst sooooooo gut.

Ich will doch am liebsten nie wieder missen und nie wieder weglassen.", murrte Harry er vergrub sein Gesicht nun in Severus Halsbeuge.

Snape kraulte ihn so lange bis der Atem seines Lieblings langsamer wurde und er eingeschlafen war.

„ Du brauchst dringend eine Mütze Schlaf.", murmelte er in die Haare des jüngeren.

Harry grummelte nur ein bisschen, wachte aber nicht auf.

Severus zauberte sich ein buch und las bis in die Abendstunden, erst dann fing Harry an sich zu rühren.

Er gähnte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, danach streckte er sich auf dem Bett, er glich wirklich in allem einer Katze.

„ Na, Tiger wieder wach?", Harry schüttelte den kopf.

„ Nein?", fragte er bei Harry nach.

„ Hunger…", wie auf befehl knurrte sein Magen auf.

Snape lachte leise auf, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„ Dann zieh dir was an, dann gehen wir runter, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen.

Wir können ja ein bisschen feiern auf unsere Partnerschaft.", dabei sah er Harry offen an, ihm gefielen diese schwarzen Augen die ihn jedes Mal so offen ansahen, so viel Gefühl zeigten.

„ Du Sev…", Harry malte kreise auf das Bettlaken, er sah nicht auf.

„ Was denn?", er saß nun hinter Harry und liebkoste seinen Nacken mit seinen Fingerspitzen und seine Lippen.

Harry schnurrte und lies sich das gefallen.

„ Was würdest du sagen wenn ich, nachdem ich die Schule beendet habe, von dir ein Kind haben möchte?", diese Frage kam sehr plötzlich und Severus schwieg eine Weile.

„ Ich würde mich dann sehr freuen, wenn auch du dir ein Kind wünschen würdest.

Eine richtige kleine Familie.

Aber erst nach deinem Schulabschluss, Okay?", Harry spürte Severus undurchdringliche Augen auf sich.

Man konnte spüren wie der Gryffindor sich wieder entspannte, er hatte so gehofft dass sein Partner auch Kinder haben wollte, schließlich wollte Harry ihm beweisen wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Und was verband zwei liebende mehr als ein Kind?

„ Ja das ist okay.

Ich freue mich.", damit viel er Severus um den Hals, dieser drückte ihn an sich.

Dann aber schob er Harry Richtung Badezimmer so dass er sich verstieg machen konnte.

Nun waren beide angezogen und schlenderten Händchen haltend zu den anderen in den Speisesaal.

Diese sahen sie prüfend an schließlich war es fast einen halben Tag her das Lucius, Severus zu Harry geschickt hatte.

Harry zog galant eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Was ist?", fragte er den jugendlich und ohne Manieren, Severus lächelte darüber nur.

„ Das Gerücht ging rum du wärst krank und würdest endlich das zeitliche segnen!", knurrte Malfoy - junior ihn an, er konnte ihn nicht leiden aber so sehr, na das war ja ein Ding.

„ Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Ich verbitte mir diesen ton einem Slytherin gegenüber!

Er gehört zur Familia!", schnarrte ihn Severus an, er plädierte an Dracos Erziehung die er genossen hatte.

Der Drache wollte gerade etwas erwidern aber der Blick seines Vaters und Salazar Slytherin ließen ihn lieber schweigen.

„ Tja dein Pech Malfoy.

Ich bin quicklebendig, frisch verheiratet und sehr, sehr, sehr glücklich da kannst selbst du mir nicht die Laune verderben!", meinte Harry ernst, die Kälte die seine Augen hatten als er Draco ansah zeugten davon wie ´ schwarz ´ seine Seele wirklich war.

Noch lange waren nicht alle Fähigkeiten zur genüge Ausgeschöpft.

Sie aßen gemütlich zu Abend wobei Harry alles vertilgte was in seien Nähe kam.

Als sie das Festessen abschlossen, herrschte erst peinliches schweigen.

„ Ich beiße nicht:", kam es sarkastisch dunkel von Harry weil er wusste das die meisten sich wegen ihm nicht trauten etwas zu sagen.

„ Nun wir haben schon ein wenig darüber diskutiert wie es wohl nun in der Schule weitergehen soll…", Lucius ließ den Satz nach hinten offen.

Ja das würde problematisch werden.

„ Wenn du unsere Beziehung meinst so ist sie vom Ministerium gebilligt worden.

Ein neuer Direktor wird vom Ministerium gestellt.

Es wird stress geben, ja, aber das werden wir schaffen wenn wir zusammenhalten.

Ich fürchte die Meinung der anderer, auch wenn sie nicht verletzend gemeint sind.

Aber ich habe diesen Weg nicht gewählt um jetzt aufzugeben.

Ich habe diesen Weg gewählt weil ich Severus liebe, weil er mein Gefährte ist und weil es unsere Aufgabe ist die Konflikte Abzubauen die zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrschen, nur so erreichen wir ein ziel, den frieden.

Wir respektieren einander mehr verlangt niemand.", erklärte ihnen Harry dabei sah er sie über den Rand seiner neuen, Lesebrille an bevor er sie abnahm und damit herumspielte.

„ Das ist doch purer Schwachsinn!

Nie werden sich Weiß- und Schwarzmagier vertragen!

Das die Leute dir überhaupt zuhören ist für mich ein wunder!", schrie Draco ihn an.

Dieser Junge war aber auch Spur vor lauter Hass vergaß er das was am wichtigsten war, Gefühle blendeten ihn.

„ MALFOY SETZEN!

Nun zu dir Honey, du hast recht.

Dein Vorschlag werde ich berügsichtigen.

Aber obwohl Malfoy sich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt hat, hat er doch in einem recht.

Die Rivalität lässt sich nicht von heut auf morgen beenden.

Also was schlägst du vor?", Draco kam dem befehl von Lord Voldemort ziemlich spät nach.

Das würde unter Garantie ein Nachspiel haben.

„ Ich würde sagen wir werden ein bisschen gerechter.

Keine Bevorzugung von Severus für die Slytherins.

Punkteabzug für alle bei Stören, keine Hausaufgaben oder verhunzte Tränke.

Gleiche rechte für alle.

Keine Bevorzugung der gryffindors durch den Direktor der ja eh nicht mehr da ist!", schlug Harry vor und sein Vorschlag wurde nach einer Diskussion über Vor- und Nachteil zugestimmt.

Severus grummelte, es würde schon eine Umstellung sein die gryffindors fair zu behandeln und seinem eigenen Haus Punkte Abzuziehen, aber er wollte den anderen eine Chance geben.

„ Was wird aus dir Harry?

Kommst du nach Slytherin?

Es wäre mir eine Ehre dich im haus deiner Vorfahren zu begrüßen.", wieder einmal wandte sich Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort an ihn.

„ Nein, tut mir leid.

Ich habe mich in meinem ersten Jahr bewusst für Gryffindor entschieden und ich werde als einer die Schule abschließen.

Ich werde aber, wenn mein Partner es wünscht, in die Kerker zu ihn ziehen.", gab Harry einen Kompromiss.

„ Ich bestehe darauf.

Wenn du schon Gryffindor bleiben möchtest möchte ich dich wenigstens so um mich haben.", gab Severus zähneknirschend nach.

„ So soll es sein.", antwortete Harry.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen alle schienen noch einmal alles zu durchdenken.

„ Wirst du deinen Namen ändern?", fragte ihn Blaise begierig.

Auch er war als Draco´s bester Freund anwesend, auch wenn er gegen Harry nicht so eine Abneigung hegte wie der Malfoy.

„ Nein.

Wieso auch?

Ich bin mit Severus gebunden und das werde ich auch öffentlich machen aber ich werde, bis ich die Schule fertig habe diesen Namen behalten, dann lasse ich mich umschreiben.", antworte Harry gelassen, wenn sonst nichts war.

„ Richtig.

Noch mehr aufsehen würde die Gryffindors wohl auf die Barrikaden rufen.", rief Salazar dazwischen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, er hatte Salazar noch nicht ganz vergeben das er ihn beleidigt hatte.

Also beachtete er ihn nicht, als Strafe für sein verhalten.

Alle lachten als sie das sahen, sogar Draco ließ sich dazu hinreißen.

Nun verging die letzte Woche sehr schnell, und auch wenn Harry die zeit mir Severus genoss so war auch diese geruhsame intime Welt einmal vorbei.

Es war zehn Uhr dreißig als sie das Gleis betraten.

Alle starrten ihn an, ohne Ausnahme.

Viele Hatten gehört was mit Dumbledore und seinen Leuten geschehen war die beim letzten Kampf dabei gewesen waren.

Die meisten blicke zollte ihn Respekt oder Dankbarkeit für den frieden der nun herrschte.

Es gab aber auch Hasserfüllte Blicke, und diesmal nicht von Draco.

Er wusste das Ron und Hermine ihn so anstarrten, sie waren dem alten Mann hörig gewesen, sie würden ihm nie verzeihen dass er so gehandelt hatte.

Doch nun stiegen sie alle ein, entgegen der meisten Meinungen hatte Harry sich allein in einen Waggon niedergelassen, er wollte in ruhe lesen.

Gerade hatte er die erste Seite des Muggel Romans angefangen als er bemerkte dass jemand zu ihm in das Abteil wollte.

Mit einem wink seiner Hand entriegelte er die Tür und er sah zwei gleich aussehende Gryffindors in sein Abteil schlüpfen.

Einem Moment später verschloss er den Raum wieder Magisch.

„ Fred, George, was für eine ehre.", er deutet ihnen sich zu setzen.

Noch traute er dem Braten nicht schließlich hatte er ihrer beider Eltern getötet aber das würde sich ja gleich herausstellen.

Beide nickten ihm zu.

„ Wir wollten…", fing Georg an.

„ …mit dir reden.", beendete Fred den Satz, sie waren es gewohnt sich gegenseitig zu ergänzen.

„ Ist mir schon klar.

Was soll ich sagen mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als diese Blender vor dieser Erde zu verbannen.

Der Erddrachen hat auf meinen befehl hin gehandelt.", leierte Harry herunter er hasste es aber er musste es.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür aber diesmal ohne dass Harry sie verschleiern musste.

Vor ihm standen nun seine vier Gefährten.

„ Grégoire, Joel, Duane und Jay das sind Fred und George Weasley.", stellte er sie einander vor.

Als er das getan hatte quetschten sie sich alle auf die schmalen Bänke des Abteils.

„ Sind die nicht auf Dumbledores Seite gewesen?", fragte Jay misstrauisch nach.

„ Wir…", fing Georg an.

„ … aber nicht!", beendete ihn Fred, wieder einmal.

„ Wir folgen nur Harry!", echoten beide Zwillinge auf einmal.

Kurzes Schweigen herrschte.

„ Wie komm ich denn zu dieser Ehre?", fragte Harry erstaunt nach.

„ Tja, Voldi war uns zu böse und Dumbledore zu gut.

Du warst genau die Mitte der beiden!", beide sagten ihre Strophen artig zusammen auf.

„ Ahja.", kam es nur von Harry.

„ Nun denn wenn ihr Akzeptiert das ich einen Partner habe und er Slytherin ist, soll es mir recht sein euch in unseren kreis willkommen zu heißen.", belehrte Harry die beiden.

„Solang es…", fing nun Fred an.

„ …nicht Malfoy ist!", beendete George das Geständnis.

„ Nein, wohl eher nicht!

So viel Geschmacksverirrung habe ich dann doch wieder nicht.", meinte Harry etwas mäkelig.

Nun schmollte Harry, wie konnte man ihm eine Affäre mit Malfoy unterstellen!

„ Wer ist es denn dann?", das war nun mal Fred Weasley alleine.

„ Severus Snape, wir sind gebunden.", er zeigte den beiden die Tätowierungen an seinem Ringfinger und an seinem handgelenk.

„ Süß.

Ausgerechnet die Fledermaus?

Na wenn er dir gefällt, soll es wohl so sein.

Wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass die meisten gryffindors sind auf deiner Seite, es sind nur eine handvoll die zu unserem jüngere Bruder und diese Schlammblut halten.", erwiderte George Harry die derzeitige Lage.

„ Nennt sie nicht so.

Auch wenn ich sie nicht leiden kann ist das immer noch eine Beleidigung!

Aber ich bin froh das die meisten die Botschaft verstanden haben."; am anfang war Honey etwas giftig geworden dann aber war er wieder ruhig.

„ Entschuldige!", nuschelten beide.

Sie schwiegen, bis sie am Bahnhof von hogwarts ankommen waren.

Erst dann stiegen sie aus und traten geschlossen zu den kutschen hinüber und Harry betrat eine dieser mit seinen vier Gefährten.

Auch hier waren sie ruhig, es würde gleich noch aufregend genug werden.

Alle strömten in die große Halle und setzten ich an die Häusertische.

Es war niemand zu sehen der den Platz des Direktors annehmen würde, noch nicht.

Erst nach weiteren zehn Minuten betrat Salazar Slytherin den Raum und Harry sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Niemand hatte gewusst dass er die Stelle angenommen hatte.

Na ja spätestens jetzt wussten sie es.

Sal räusperte sich laut.

Alle schwiegen darauf hin.

„ Bevor es los geht möchte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen.

Mein name ist Salazar Slytherin und ich bin einer der Gründer dieser Schule.

Aber es gibt auch noch weitere Informationen die ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte.

Wie ihr sicher alle wisst ist der ehemalige Direktor in der letzten Schlacht befallen deswegen bin ich hier.

Aber ich möchte auch die Bedingung von Harry Potter und Severus Snape bekannt geben!", weiter kam Slytherin erst mal nicht, denn alle die nun mit Harry auf Kriegsfuß standen protestierten nun lautstark und schrieen Potter an.

„ Elender Verräter mit einem Slytherin!", allen voran Ron, wer auch sonst.

„ Weasley seien sie ruhig!"

Ich war noch nicht fertig!", kam das Machtwort von Salazar

„ Nun bis Mr. Weasley mich unterbrochen hat war ich noch nicht ganz fertig mit meinen Meldungen.

Mr. Potter wird weiterhin das haus Gryffindor besuchen, wird aber nicht dort wohnen.

Falls einige das im Sinn haben, so wird Professor Snape ihn nicht bevorzugen oder ähnliches.

Nun wünsche ich allen einen schönen Abend und die Einteilung der Erstklässler kann beginnen!", daraufhin brachte einer der Lehrer den Sprechenden Hut in die Halle.

Nun war begann das neue Zeitalter, dass des Friedens.

FÜNF JAHRE SPÄTER

Trotz der vielen Turbulenzen hatten sie es geschafft den frieden bis heute, fünf Jahre nach seinem Schulabschlussabschluss in Hogwarts, zu bewahren.

Es war nicht allein sein verdienst, für wahr nicht denn an seiner Seite war Severus als ewiger Gefährte.

Nun aber wohnte sie ein wenig abseits von London in einem Beschaulichen Herrenhaus, Harry liebte diesen Ort.

Es sollte vielleicht angedeutet werden das in nicht einmal sieben tagen ihr erstes Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte, er freute sich auf ihren Erben der auch das nächste fünfte Element werden würde, wenn er sich zurückzog.

Trotz allem er war von Freude erfüllt denn heute würde viele der Alten Kämpfer wieder kehren um mit ihnen Neujahr zu feiern.

Es war bitterkalt und es schneite schon seit Tagen.

Harry saß auf dem Sofa und lachte mit Salazar über die Streiche der Schüler an der Schule.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er krümmte sich instinktiv zusammen.

Sal umfasste ihn arm und zog ihn komplett auf das Sofa.

„ Sieht so aus, als ob da einer an Weihnachten auf die Welt kommen will…", murmelte Slytherin.

Das rief bei Harry ein leises lächeln hervor, bevor er sich ganz auf die Wehen konzentrierte die die Geburt seines Kindes einleiteten.

Unter Schmerzen gebar er punkt Mitternacht einen gesunden Sohn, gerade als sein Partner das Manor betrat.

Severus spürte das etwas anders war aber was es war wusste er nicht, also suchte er Harry auf.

Er sah nur Salazar mit einem weinenden Bündel auf dem Armen.

Bis es bei ihm klick machte, dauerte es ein paar Minuten, er sah wie sich Harry bewegte.

„ Alles okay Kitty!

Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen!", es klang panisch und ängstlich, er liebte seinen Liebling und den kleinen Wurm natürlich genauso.

Harry kicherte leicht, es war niedlich wie sich Severus sorgte.

„ Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht den Jason heute Nacht auf die Welt kommt.

Außerdem war Großvater ein perfekter Helfer.

Ich glaub das er seinen Enkel so schnell nicht wieder hergibt.", man konnte sehen das Sal dieser job sichtlich spaß machte.

Also lächelte auch Severus.

„ Ich liebe euch beide.

Dich und Jason.", er versiegelte die Lippen seines Geliebten für die Ewigkeit.

FINISH

Das erste mal das ich eine FF beendet habe und ich bin sehr, sehr, sehr stolz auf mich .

Ich danke alle die mir gratuliert haben.

Sinia

Kleiner Lord

TomHarry

Ulli

Anna

**_Info :_**

(1) Outlaws **_Geächteter_**

(2) Io **_- griechische Göttin._**

_**- Geliebte des Zeus**_

_**- Gebar ihm einen Sohn der als erster Pharao von Ägypten bekannt wurde**_

Grégoire de Fransac

_**- den Namen habe ich aus dem Film: ´ Pakt der Wölfe´ entliehen**_

Kassiopeia

_**- Sternbild**_

_**- Tochter einer Göttin**_

Feuer Grégoire de Fransac

Luft Joel

Wasser Duane

Erde Jay

Dunkelheit ( Harry ) aber umgangssprachlich Honey

Worterklärung:

Frivol - schamlos, frech, schlüpfrig, zweideutig. leichtfertig, bedenkenlos


End file.
